Modern media display systems often incorporate many different components for playing different types of media content. Moreover, users of media systems (such as multi-component home media systems) can now access media content from many different sources, such as broadcast, cable, or satellite television services, Internet based movie services, Internet based music services, local media storage, shared media storage, and the like. Media from multiple different sources is increasingly accessible through individual devices, such as a DVD or BLU-RAY® player that also provides access to Internet based video services. Different display components and content sources, however, require unique remote control environments and interfaces to enable a user to effectively manipulate the device or media source. For example, the ideal remote control interface for browsing and selecting locally stored photographs to be viewed on a display device is different than the ideal remote control interface for browsing and selecting movies from an Internet based movie service. Traditional remote controls are unable to dynamically adapt to the particular media source or device that a user wishes to access. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide systems and methods for presenting various remote control interfaces to a user in a system that provides access to multiple media devices and sources.